The Months After
by draco-girl16
Summary: Harry and Rose Potter have always lived with their father, James and Godmother, McGonagall. Sort of has a bit of romance and a some time travel. Can Rose and Harry get over Sirius's death and can Rose make a relationship work? RR please
1. The Months After Sirius's Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Well, I do own Rose except for her last name, which is Potter.  
  
Chapter 1 The Month's After Sirius's Death  
  
The summer had just begun for two Hogwart students though so much had happened to them in the last months of school, for Harry and Rose Potter. Nothing went their way at the end of school term everything went wrong, very wrong. And it turned their worlds upside down. They didn't know how to act around their family and friends. They felt different, something was missing from their lives and that was their godfather, Sirius Black. Though for Rose she wouldn't be returning back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for she had graduated. As for Harry, he could care less if he went back or not, but he really didn't want to and face all of the questions he knew he would have to answer. Harry blamed himself because he had a dream that Voldemort had Sirius and he believed it. Though for Rose, only blamed herself because Sirius took a spell that was meant for her and not him. Neither of them did very much they just stayed in their rooms, and barely ate. Minerva McGonagall their Godmother was starting to worry about both of them. She knew that Albus Dumbledore had told them about the prophecy, she didn't know how to help, or how to make them understand that Sirius would do it again, if he only had another chance. McGonagall realized that they'd pushed each other way even when they was close at one time, she only wished that she could help, but knew they would have to do it on their own. Rose lay in the darkness of her room, which was usually bright, and full of color but for now, it was dark. Her room was a complete mess she hadn't cleaned it since she had gotten home for the summer. It usually stayed very neat and tidy, but McGonagall didn't say a word for she knew Rose wasn't up to cleaning. At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Rose said in a gloomy voice. The door opened Harry stood in the doorway. He shut the door behind him and walked up to the bed. "Why Harry? Why did he have to take that curse?" "I don't know. Why did I have to believe that dream?" said Harry. Rose sat up and said. "I have an idea." Harry looked at her with a strange look. "It's risky, I mean very risky." "Like what?" He asked. Rose hesitated for a moment "Well?" Harry asked. "Well I'm not sure if you'd do it." "Do what?" Harry asked a little annoyed. "Well, we can go back in time and warn Sirius" "Rose that's dangerous, we could be seen or worse dad can find out." "I know may be we'll be able to warn him and he prepare him, he just might be a little quicker." "But, Rose that's dangerous we could get caught and then dad would really kill us." "All I'm saying is going back and warring Sirius that's all." Harry looked at her with a disbelieving look, he couldn't believe that he'd just thought of the same thing only moments ago. "Well?" She asked trying to remain calm. "I'm not sure if we should, it's a bit dangerous, and we could risk being seen." "Harry, I'm not talking about going back to Hogwarts just Grimmauld. I mean we where at Hogwarts when you had the dream." Harry sat there thinking but his thoughts were interrupted when Rose spoke again. "Harry I know you and Hermione used a Time-Turner in your third year." Harry looked away and said. "Yeah, so... I wished I would have gotten Peter but Hermione wouldn't let me." "Come on Harry. Look we both love Sirius like second dad so for that I would like to keep him around." Harry looked back at her and said, "Alright so how do we get a Time-Turner?" "Well, I can use magic and Apperate, I'll go to the Ministry and get the Time-Turner and come back, but I'll need your invisibility cloak." "Alright." "We'll do it tonight." "Okay." Harry said. He then walked out of Rose's room. Rose waited until McGonagall was a sleep; she walked out of her room and entered Harry's room. She looked across the room and saw he was asleep. She looked down and seen the cloak, she grabbed it and walked out. Once she was back in her room, she put the cloak on and with a small pop she Disapperated. Rose appeared into the Department of Mysteries; she began looking for the room that contained many Time-Turners. "That was an awful way to die." Spoke up a familiar voice Rose turned around and saw two tall figures walking towards her. "Yeah I know but he should have been a bit more careful." Spoke the other, Rose knew that voice all to well, as her father's and the other's was his friend Kingsley Shacklebolt. Rose quickly looked for a door to go into, she finally found one, she opened it and slid through, shutting the door behind her. Rose turned around to face a cabinet full of Time-Turners. She slowly walked up to it, pulled her wand out and whispered "Alohomora." The door unlocked, she opened it and grabbed a Time-Turner. She shut the door back and locked it. With a soft pop she was gone. Rose appeared in her room took the cloak off, walked to the door and opened it. She looked down the hall to see if McGonagall was still a sleep, she walked out and went to Harry's room. Rose walked up to Harry and woke him up "Uh- what?" he asked sleepily. "Wake up harry I've got the Time-Turner we need to do this tonight." "Tonight but why?" "So I can return the Time-Turner before any one notices it's gone." "Oh, alright then." Harry said. He sat up and said, "Close your eyes so I can put some pants on." Rose closed her eyes; Harry got dressed and stood by her. She then put the chain around their necks "How many turns?" "I'm not sure but I think five will do." "Are you sure?" "No, I've done told you." she turned the Timer-Turner five times and the room began to dissolve before their eyes. Harry felt like he did when him and Hermione had used a Time-Turner to save Sirius. 


	2. Return to Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Well, I do own Rose except for her last name, which is Potter.  
  
Chapter 2 Return to Grimmauld Place  
  
Rose and Harry found themselves standing in a darkened hallway. Slowly and quietly, they began walking down the hall. Rose stopped and Harry looked at her, "What?" He asked. "I'm not sure about this now." She replied "Come on we've come this far, might as well go the rest of the way." "Okay." They made it to the stairs, Rose looked around to make sure no one was coming. Once the cost was clear, they proceeded up the darkened stairs. At that moment, a door opened and they held their breath only to find out that it was Kreacher the house-elf coming out of the drawing room. Harry looked at Rose who just shrugged her shoulders. Kreacher walked pasted them but seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. Once he was out of sight, they started walking again, only to hear hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. They turned around to face Sirius he was completely out of breath. They stood there staring at him. "I'll kill him if he's done anything." He replied in a harsh tone, for Sirius had always hated Kreacher. Rose and Harry had only met the little house-elf last year, and found out quickly for themselves how awful Kreacher could be. Finally Sirius stood back up and proceeded to walk into the drawing room, where Kreacher had just emerged from moments ago. "Damn it!" Sirius yelled both of them just stood there. In moments Sirius came back into view and walked off. Rose and Harry took that opportunity to join Buckbeak they entered the drawing room and saw an injured Buckbeak on the floor. A few short minutes passed. When Sirius returned, he sat down on the floor and began tending to Buckbeak's wounds that Kreacher had made. "Soon that house-elf will lose his life." Said Sirius. Rose took a deep breath in and thought to herself. "Oh great Wizards it's really him, he's really alive." "I can't believe we did this. If dad finds out we're both dead" Harry thought to himself, "Though it is nice to see him again, maybe I should have listened to Hermione" They stood there for what seemed like hours, but only a few minutes had pasted. At that precise moment, the door opened Lupin walked in. "Sirius, I have word that Harry had a dream yet once again. I have orders for you as well." Sirius looked up he was now listening to Lupin. "Severus believes that Harry went to the Ministry and you are to stay here." Sirius stood up and said. "I will not stay here when Harry needs me." "That's what I was told." Lupin said, he then walked out. "Dumbledore thinks he'll keep me here forever. Well, I have news for him I'm not staying here." Sirius replied.  
And before Harry could do anything, Rose had already taken the Time-Turner off and it hit the floor with a "clank". Sirius turned and looked directly at them. And moments later, Rose was wrapped around him. "Oh please you can't go." Rose cried "P- please you just can't." Harry knew then that their cover had been blown and knew what she meant by warning Sirius. "What on earth?" he asked sounding a bit mad. Harry took in a breath but said nothing. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be, when you should be at school. Why does Snape think you went to the Ministry? But you can't be there if you're here." He said. Sirius then pried Rose off of him. He bent down and picked up something that was beside Harry. Then Harry realized that he'd forgotten to pick up the Time-Turner but now it was in Sirius's hand. He studied it for a moment and then he too realized what it was. "Where did you get this Time-Turner from?" Sirius asked in a harsh tone. He looked at Harry who said nothing. Sirius then looked at Rose who said. "From the Ministry." "I see, who got it?" he asked "Me." Rose replied "Does James know?" Rose shook her head no Sirius half smiled and said, "Well I see you have the same intentions of breaking the rules." He then added. "Well if James doesn't know I won't tell him." Harry let out a breath that he'd been holding, "Now I suggest that you take it back before he finds out." He gave the Time- Turner back to Rose and said, "Now I have something to do." And before Harry could stop Rose, she spoke. "You're going to die. Bellatrix is going to kill you or rather she's going to try and kill me but you take the spell." Sirius looked at her, he could tell she wasn't lying by the tears that kept falling down her face. Sirius drew in a breath, he then wrapped his arms around her. Harry was surprised; he was shocked that Sirius wasn't mad at them. Though it was Rose's fault. She'd been the one to talk him into doing this, when he really hadn't wanted to in the first place. "I think George is a bad influence on you." Sirius replied jokingly, Rose half smiled. "So that's why I shouldn't go?" "Yes, well you do need to go but please do be careful." Sirius smiled "Oh, her, I'm not afraid of old Bella, not for one minute." "I'm serious alright and watch how you fall if possible." "I'll see what I can do alright." Sirius replied "Alright. Sirius I just want you to know that I love you." Rose replied "I love you both I want you to remember that." Replied Sirius; Harry just nodded his head. "Now I want you two to get back before James finds out you've done." "Alright Sirius, be careful." Rose walked over to Harry and put the chain around their necks, but before they left Sirius spoke. "Thanks." Harry picked up the cloak and Rose turned the Time-Turner once again. And once again the room dissolved, they both landed with a thud in Harry's room. "I'll take the Time-Turner back and Harry not a word to any one." Rose said. "I know Rose I did use one before well rather Hermoine did." Harry said. Rose shook her head and with a pop she Disapperated. Harry had realized she'd forgotten the cloak, but it was too late she was already gone. So he decided to go to back to sleep. Rose made it to the Ministry and realized that she'd left the cloak, but it was too late because she'd just spotted James who'd seen her and walked straight up to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked sounding mad. "I- I'm sorry I couldn't go back to sleep, I had another dream about Sirius." Rose replied with tears rolling down her face. "Come on James be more easy on her. It was only a dream." Kingsley replied in a soft deep voice. "But it seemed like it was happing all over again." Rose replied she then wiped her face. Kingsley placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "You'll be fine now go on home and get some rest." "C-can I just walk around here for a bit I promise I want go any where I'm not suppose to?" Rose asked. Kingsley looked at James who said. "Alright only a little while and then you must go home." "Thank you dad." Rose said, she then walked off. She turned the corner and peered around to see if they were gone. When she saw that they were she walked back down the hall and into the room she was in before. She returned the Time-Turner and Disapperated. 


	3. Awaken by Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Well, I do own Rose except for her last name, which is Potter.  
  
Chapter 3 Awaken by Nightmare  
  
Rose ran down the stone steps she had no clue where she was, all she knew was that she had to find Harry. She'd reached the last step and spotted Harry who was surrounded by Death Eaters with Lucius Malfoy being the lead. Rose looked up and seen Neville coming down the steps, but she just ignored him and put her gaze back onto Harry. Rose stood there "What would dad do?" She asked herself. She then remembered that she was of age to use magic. She took in a deep breath and raised her wand but before she could say a word Neville spoke up. "STUBEFY!" Rose ducked and the spell went over her head. She looked up to see the Death Eaters coming for them. Rose jumped to her feet and raised her wand once again and yelled. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The spell hit the Death Eater and, he hit the floor. "STUPEFY!" A jet of red light come out and hit another Death Eater. Before Rose knew what was going on a Death Eater had grabbed Neville and Bellatrix was walking up to them. "Let's see how well you do." She replied with a harsh tone. "CRUCIO." Neville screamed with pain, Rose turned and pointed her wand directly at Bellatrix and slowly walked closer to her. "Do you really want to your friend to be tortured like his parents." Bellatrix said. Who wasn't paying any mind to Rose but, for Rose's luck another Death Eater was and shot a spell at her but he missed. Harry really didn't want to give up the prophecy but he didn't want to see Neville tormented to death. Though all of his thoughts were gone when up above them two doors burst open and five people came running into the room with their wands out. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley. Tonks had sent a Stunning spell at Malfoy, though for Harry he deiced to take that opportunity to check on Neville. Harry looked and seen Rose fighting with Bellatrix, it was starting to get really thick in the room. Rose was looking around for Harry, she didn't know if he was a live or dead. At that moment Bellatrix shot a spell at Rose who could only close her eyes and wait for the worst to happen. "I'll never see Harry again I want see any" Her thoughts were interrupted by Bellatrix's scream. Rose opened her eyes only to Sirius's body curve into an arc. He sank backwards into the ragged veil hanging from the arch, Rose burst into tears. "Sirius!" she called but there was no answer she slowly started for the veil but stopped because a hand grabbed her arm. "Let go of me." Rose said and pulled away from the grip but only to be caught again. But this time around the waist she looked down only to see black robs "Let me go." "Calm down" whispered a familiar voice Rose recognized it as Professor Snape "Let me go... we need to save him." "It's too late." Snape replied "No it's not, he'll come back I know he will." Snape struggled with Rose. "Please" Snape had to tighten his grip then forced her to face him "It's too late, he's gone" he said softly in her ear. "No! He can't be." She cried "But he is I'm sorry... But Sirius is dead." Rose sat straight up in her eyes were burning, she put her hand up to her face and whipped her eyes. She pulled the covers off and slid out of bed. Then she got dressed and walked out of her room and then the front door. Rose was wearing a light blue shirt that Sirius had given her over the Christmas holidays because she had nothing to sleep in that night. Rose walked down the darken street she whipped her eyes once more and thought. "Why did he have to take that curse it was meant for me not him." While she walked she thought to herself. She hadn't realized how far she'd gone at that moment she fell into a whole. "Ouch." She said. She tried to pull her foot out but it was stuck. Rose looked around but didn't recognize where she was. The only thing she knew was that she was in pain. And for that she didn't think she was even in Hogsmeade anymore. At that moment she heard a twig break. "Please can you help me my foot is stuck." "Aw, it works every time." Spoke up unfamiliar voice, Rose couldn't see a thing there was no moon at all so that didn't help much. "Can you please help me I'm in pain." Rose replied "Of course, I can but first you are trespassing and you must pay for that." Rose then recognized the voice she started looking for her wand but soon realized that she'd left it at home. And then the voice spoke again. "Crucio" Rose tensed up and screamed with pain. Pain unlike she'd felt before. Rose wished he'd just kill her and get it over with the pain finally left her body. And she fell backwards onto the ground Peter then said. "Saldio Internius." Rose then felt pain unlike the Cruciatius Curse the inside of her was burning horribly. Rose shut her eyes and tears rolled down her face. Rose opened her eyes and seen jet of green light came out from nowhere. In which it hit Peter who screamed and hit the ground. "How do you like it." The person said in a harsh tone. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." Rose couldn't place the voice with the person. She couldn't see anything but an out line. Rose squinted her eyes and hoped it would help but it done nothing. "To think you lived in my house for twelve years." The person spoke once again. Rose still couldn't place the voice with its owner, "Drop it!" Growled another voice that Rose knew all too well and could never for get it. "Dad!" She found herself saying. Her father walked over to her "You all right?" He asked. "I'm in pain." She replied "This rat shot the Munburn Curse at her." Spoke the same harsh voice that Rose didn't recognize. "I said put it away George or Fred who every you are." James replied "I'm George." He said. "Kingsley take Rose to St. Mungo's, Tonks go inform Minnie." "I'm on it James." Tonks replied she then Disapperated Kingsley did the same with Rose. "Now you my little friend." James said advancing up to Peter Pettigrew. "Well I see Lily and Sirius wasn't enough for you. So you deiced to try and kill my own children one by one." James stopped in front of Peter who said nothing, "Tell me Peter why did you turn your back on me?" "I'm not saying a word." Peter spoke up "Have it your way then. Some one give him Veritaserum now." Said James one of the Auror's walked up and forced Peter too drink. "Some one right this down." Said James. "Did you tell Voldemort where to find Harry?" James asked. "Yes" Peter answered "Did you fake your own death to black mail Sirius?" "Yes" "Did you kill the twelve Muggles?" "Yes." James looked around and then asked. "How long have you lived here?" "About two in a half years." "Take him to Azkaban." And with that, James Disapperated. James made it to St. Mungo's hospital he found Rose's room and walked in the healer was already there. "How is she?" he asked. "She'll be fine I've already given her the counter potion. I'm healer Michael." The healer replied he then walked out. James looked at Kingsley who nodded and walked out as well. "What where you thinking being out this late with out a wand!" yelled James, "I'm sorry, I only had a bad dream and I had to clear my head." Rose replied while tears rolled down her face. "I'm very disappointed, and you want to become an Auror well your off to a bad start, you've done messed up when you went to the Ministry!" James yelled he then Disapperated. Rose lay in her bed in tears, at that moment there was a knock on the door. "C- come in." she replied, the door opened and a red headed boy walked in "Hi" he said as he walked up to her. "Hi George." George sat down beside her and kissed her cheek then said. "You scared me." He said. "Sorry I only had a nightmare and I had to clear my head and thanks." "Well at least you're safe and your welcome." George replied at that moment the healer walked back in "Alright she needs her rest." George nodded and walked out. A few days pasted and Rose was beginning to think that the healer liked her, and she didn't know how to tell him she was taken. A knock sounded on the door Rose then said. "Come in." George walked in and up to her bed "How are ya?" He asked before he kissed her cheek. "I'll be a lot better if the healer would stop flirting with me." George laughed "Does he know you're taken?" "No but I have given him hints." Rose replied at that moment George knelt down on one knee. "What are you doing George?" "I'm not very good with things like this. But we've been going out for almost a year and half and well I well love you.." George trailed off "You love me?" "Yes and I was wondering or rather hoping you'd marry me." "What?" Rose replied in a surprised tone. "Will you marry me?" "Oh great wizards, I- I don't know what to say." Rose replied with tears streaming down her face. "Please say yes." George spoke up, Rose sat there thinking and then she finally spoke in a shaky voice. "Y-yes I- I'll marry y-you. I also l-love y-you." George placed the ring onto her finger. He stood back up and wrapped his arms around her, then gave her a deep and yet passionate kiss. 


	4. The Outcome

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Well, I do own Rose except for her last name, which is Potter.  
  
Chapter 4 The Outcome Two weeks had pasted since Rose was attacked everyone was happy for George and Rose, well except for James and Fred. Fred just didn't get a long with Rose, and James thought she'd be better off studying to be a better Auror. Minerva McGonagall, Maranda Adams and Mrs. Weasley were all excited and planning the wedding even though Rose and George hadn't set a date. Though every one was acting as if they have. And according to Maranda, McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley they had set a date for them. Rose and George hadn't known how to tell their families that they really wanted to wait or plain it themselves, though no even listen to them. Though for Fred and James all they could do was complain, Fred would ask George all kinds of stupid questions. And George was getting tired of it and for James he would say. "Theirs' not going to be a wedding." Rose and George just couldn't handle it any more, so they decided to elope. They'd decided to meet in Hindley where they would get married. And get away from all the fuss that was going on. Rose sat down at the kitchen table after her and George talked. She wrote a short note once she was finished she read it over. Dear Family By the time you read this note me and George will be married. Sorry for putting everyone through all the trouble by planning a wedding that's not going to happen. But all we want is to plain it ourselves but no one will lesion to us so we are finally doing it the way we want.  
Love Always  
Rose She laid the letter on the table and with a small pop she'd Disapperated. She meet up with George in front of a small church called "Newhavan" "You ready?" George asked. "Yeah. Though I'm not so sure that every one will be pleased with us." "It'll be fine." George replied with a smile. He grabbed her hand and they walked inside the church together. The floor was covered in red velvet carpet in the front behind the pulpit there was a large stained glass. With all different colors inside it, the pews were a golden brown with each of them engraved with a golden cross on the sides. "It's very pretty." Rose whispered George just nodded his head yes then a voice spoke up. "Can I help you?" Rose and George turned around to face a little old man both of them smiled. "Uh- well we want to get married before our families drive us crazy." Rose replied, "I see, I'm Pastor Daniel and this is my wife Gloria. Do you have the rings and wittiness." "Um no we forgot but we do have the rings." George spoke up. "Oh that's fine dear I can be one if you'd like." Gloria replied very sweetly "Oh dear you'll need a dress and flowers come with me." Rose nodded and followed Gloria out of the room. Shortly after a tall boy with light brown hair walked in. "Grandma said you wanted me." "Aw yes, this is Robbie my grandson he'll be another witness." "Hi." Said Robbie "Hi" replied George with a nervous smile. "Come a long." Replied the Pastor, George and Robbie followed him up to the front of the church. Moment's latter Gloria returned and sat down in front of the piano. She began to play the ritual wedding song. George looked down and seen his wife to be in a white wedding gown with a v cut in the front with both sleeves meeting at the wrist to make a diamond. George drew in a breath as Rose got closer she'd come to a stop beside him. The Pastor began to speak though he didn't get very far because the doors to the church burst opened. They all turned around. Rose drew a breath in and she knew who it was but she was very shocked to him. "I don't think there will be a wedding here to night." Spoke the person "Oh great Wizards Sirius!" Rose replied but she couldn't move. Sirius walked up and said. "Nope you can't get married." "What!" replied George "Well not this way any how." Sirius replied with a smile he then took a good look at Rose and said. "Only if James could see you, you look so beautiful. Now go change, were going." Rose nodded and walked off a few moments later, she returned and they left.  
  
They made it to the Burrow and found every one standing in the kitchen. "George, Rose, oh goodness don't ever do that again." Came Mrs. Weasley voice "Well they were at church and they was about to get married." Sirius spoke up "Why on earth would you do such a thing?' spoke up McGonagall "Well-" "We have been worked very hard on this wedding and you two just go off somewhere else." McGonagall interrupted George. "Never in my life have I ever saw two adolescent adults." McGonagall added. "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" yelled Rose every one jumped no one spoke except for Mrs. Weasley, "Calm down dear." "NO! THIS IS MINE AND GEORGE'S WEDDING AND WE JUST WANT TO DO IT OUR WAY! BUT NO ONE WILL LESTEN TO US! AND IF WE CAN'T DO IT ARE WAY THERE WANT BE A WEDDING AT ALL! Yelled Rose, she then walked out of the kitchen in tears. "Oh dear me." Replied Mrs. Weasley, George looked at every one and walked out. George had found Rose in his old room he walked up to her. "Rose" he said very carefully "Oh George what are we going to do?" She replied with the tears rolling down her face. "It'll be fine I'm sure of it." He said he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Rose just cried in his arms, "Rose" A gentle voice spoke up from behind them. Rose looked up to see her father who spoke again. "I'm sorry, I can see you really love George. I'm sorry for overreacting it's just I thought I was losing my only my little girl but. I suppose I'm not as much as I hate to admit it I'm only gaining a son 'n' law. Who I see clearly who want hurt you, and who loves you just as much as I do. And your right this is for both of you and you should have it the way you want, and not the way every one else does." James replied with a smile. Rose stood up and wrapped her arms around James. "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome. Well I suppose we better get back down stairs." "Alright." Rose said and they all walked down the stairs together. Once they made it into the kitchen James spoke. "No one is to say a word until George and Rose are finished." Rose and George started explaining why they were about to elope. Once they finished no one spoke for a wile and then finally Bill spoke up. "Well that's true. That would make any one want to elope." "We were only trying to help." Spoke up Mrs. Weasley. "That's the point you ended up taking over." George spoke up "You should have seen her James. She was very beautiful in that gown." Sirius spoke up with a soft smile. "So does this mean there's still a wedding?" Fred asked. "Of course there is Fred." Rose replied with a bright smile. Fred just sighed "Come on your going to have to get use to it. She's going to be apart of the family." Replied George. Two weeks had pasted and it was now time the wedding that every one had planed for Rose and George. It was to start at sunset while every one was getting everything set up outside. Rose was getting ready in one of the rooms. She had a white lacy gown with the neck shaped like a diamond the sleeves meet at the wrists to make a v shape. Her hair was put up in a net bun she had a white see through vial on. She had blue amethyst necklace on that James had gave her which it use to belonged to her mother. Rose looked out the window and seen every one working very hard. She saw the sun start to set and knew the wedding would start soon. James knocked on the door "Come in" Rose replied he walked in and just stood there staring at her. "What?" She asked. "You look just like your mother your beautiful." James took her arm and they walked down the stairs. And outside behind Ginny, Harry, Heroine and Ron, whom started walking, Rose and James started walking as well. They stopped in front of Dumbledore, James sat down and Dumbledore began speaking. And then finally he asked "George Ryan Weasley do you take Rose Elizabeth Potter as your wife?" "Yes" George replied Dumbledore then turned to Rose. "Rose Elizabeth Potter do you take George Ryan Weasley as your husband?" "Yes" Rose replied "George you may kiss your bride" Dumbledore replied with a smile. George gently kissed Rose on the lips. "I now preannounce you as MR. And Mrs. George Ryan Weasley." Everyone stood up and began cheering and then the band started up. THE END 


End file.
